Um
by The Emcee
Summary: Based on Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. What's really going through the Knave of Hearts' head when he first meets Alice, a.k.a. Um?
1. Um

_A/N: I realize that I should be working on The Killing Joke_ and _Love is Complicated_, but I couldn't resist writing this one. I just got back from seeing Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_, which totally blew my mind by, and I wanted, no needed, to write this. As soon as I saw the movie I knew that Alice was going to get hit on, but it shocked the crap out of me when they showed who it was doing so. And as I'm watching the movie, I'm thinking, "Oh my gosh, I am so going to write a story about this, and that, and this person and that person…" the list went on.

I do apologize for not writing further on my other two stories; I got caught up with work and school, so hopefully, you'll see new chapters this coming week. So, without further adieu, I present my latest masterpiece. R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

**Um**

He hadn't noticed her until the Queen started speaking. If he hadn't been so focused on distracting himself from her royal highness' babble he probably wouldn't have noticed her at all.

But he did.

It was with a mere quick glance that he had spotted her, but once he had he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful. Far more beautiful than the Red Queen, and he'd even dare to say that she out classed the White Queen. With her pale skin - so pale that she looked like a ghost - and her perfect blonde curly hair, she was dazzling.

As he kept his gaze focused on her, thoughts began to pour into his head, almost as if a flood gate had opened. Thoughts about what he'd say to her should the occasion call for it. Thoughts about what he'd do if they were ever alone together. He knew precisely what he'd like to do to her right now. He wanted to take her hand and ask for her name. And then when she'd tell him, he would kiss her hand and lift her up and walk away, taking her to a place where he would be free to claim her as his.

Such an idea seemed positively…naughty. And he liked it.

"Your majesty, who is your guest?" he asked, his voice felt like a whisper. Upon hearing the question, the young beauty glanced over at him, and when their eyes met he knew that he'd never be the same again, that she'd be on his mind until he had her. She looked away quickly, seeming a bit flustered. He mentally smirk; he still had it even after the loss of his eye.

"She's Um, Stayne."

His mouth moved and formed words that his mind wasn't even comprehending. All he could think of was her tall frame, her beauty, her body, her eyes, and her most unusual name.

'Um.'


	2. I Like Largeness

A/N: Well, since a lot of people think I should, I guess I'll continue the story. I just hope I can do it justice. I will try my best. I saw it, again, tonight to refresh my memories of Stayne and 'Um'. And I must say, I rather like this pairing. A lot. Don't get me wrong, however, for I also think Hatter/Alice is adorable. But Stayne/Alice is…tempting, seductive, and mysterious. Don't you think?

Anyway, onto the story!!! R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

**I Like Largeness**

"That's why I have you."

He wanted to bang his head on an extremely hard surface. Or gouge his other eye out with a knife. Anything that would distract him from this…thing latch onto to him, as if he were a teddy bear. As if that was his job.

It most definitely was **not **his job.

His job was quite simple: protect the Queen, do her dirty work, be the evil right hand man to a tyrant, and capture Alice. A small list of very understandable things. Things that he'd like to forget. Especially considering that there's a lovely young lady in the castle, who was so close that he could almost taste her, but so far that he couldn't even spy her through a window. Or from the balcony, as it stood.

"Well, we've got a big day tomorrow, Stayne. The Hat Man's making me all sorts of lovelies for my head. Time to get some sleep." Oh thank heavens, he thought.

"Good night, your majesty." He kissed her hand and turned sharply to walk out of her bed chambers.

Once in the dark hallway, he breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad to be out of there, alive and fully clothed, unlike last time… Stayne shuddered and shook his head, trying to wipe that awful memory from his mind. There was only one person he wished to think of at the moment.

Only one woman, the woman who was capable of stealing and shedding light on his darkened heart.

Um. From Umbridge.

The sounds of voices speaking in whispers caused him to look up ahead. His breath caught in his throat. Standing down the hallway was Um, arguing with a tiny mouse, but that was of no importance to him. All he could see or hear, or wanted to see and hear, was Um, her beautiful voice serenading the air around her, her lovely body and face reflecting all of her strength and vigor.

Oh, how he wanted her, craved her, like the forbidden fruit or a priceless treasure. He wanted to capture her and possess her, if only for one night. One night would make him the happiest man alive. To even touch her for one moment would bring him pure bliss, one that he could stay high off of for months.

Quietly, he approached Um, being careful not to make a sound or noise. Although he doubt that the mouse would notice him, Stayne realized that the girl before him was sharp minded as well as beautiful, and he liked that about her. Almost as much as he liked how big she was. The thought of her towering over him a foot or two made him grin with anticipation and excitement. He disliked having to look down on a woman. Especially if that woman was the Queen.

He saw Um snatch something from the rodent and she walked off, her foot steps carrying her further away from him than he cared for. So, he pursued her, luckily going undetected by the mouse as he rounded the corner. Um's pace slowed down, from probably having realized that she was being followed. That made him grin even more, for that meant that he was on her mind now. With a grace that few women possessed, she placed her arms at her sides, pressing them into the dress, showing off her body just a little.

It was almost as if she wanted him to look.

It was then that he decided to pounce, and pounce he did. He had her cornered, hands place on either side of her body, almost, but not quite, pressing her body against the wall with his. Although he would've rather touched her, he didn't want to frighten the poor thing away. After all, how would be capture her and make her his if she was afraid of him. But as he stared into her eyes, he did see fear, but it was accompanied by curiosity and innocence laced with an unnamed passion.

It excited him. He was practically giddy, barely able to contain his giggles. In fact, he believed that he did let one giggle loose. Or maybe two.

"I like you Um." He panted, leaning closer to her, feeling the heat of her body. It made him want her even more. He wanted to make her burn and boil. He wanted to hear her cry out his name and say things that he'd darn not say to anyone else.

"I like…largeness."

She looked petrified, but at the same time, she gazed at him with interest. Good, the more interested she was in him, the better his chances were of obtaining this beauty and her tall body. She was feisty and wild, but so innocent. He could change all of that.

"Get away from me." Um pushed out of his grasp and ran down the hall. Not that it mattered, for Stayne enjoyed seeing her run, watching those long legs sprint away from him. He could image them doing other things as well. But for now, he was content on just watching her.

"Oh Um, how can I stay away?"


	3. Hide and Seek

A/N: Okay, first things first: Wow! Just wow! I didn't think my story would become so popular. I mean, I have a tendency to love the creepy guy(s) in a film (like Alan Frog in Lost Boys, Severen in Near Dark, Gin in Bleach, etc.) but still. I'm just so surprised and happy that you readers like my story.

Second, thank you all so much for reviewing!!!! Seriously, every day when I get on the computer to check my email and I see all those reviews and story favorites and the like, I tear up. It makes me glad that I started this story and that you guys like it so much. All of your reviews have made my day, and for that I thank you.

And last, but not least, I shall not being doing a scene by scene examination of Alice in Wonderland. I shall deviate from the script path, and that's what this chapter is all about.

So, that all being said, I hope you continue to enjoy my story, and I hope that you like this chapter. R&R. Enjoy!!!!

* * *

**Hide and Seek**

Like a predator on the prowl, he stalked through the castle. It was like an never ending labyrinth, one that he knew very well, but for some reason, he'd lost his sense of direction in his pursuit. Probably because his mind was racing with only one thing on it at the time.

Um.

She had ran off and he was determined to find her by any means necessary. He rarely got into these moods anymore, but everyone who lived in the castle knew all too well to avoid him and stay out of his way when he did. Determination pumped throughout his body, adrenalin course in his blood and fueled his body, which was beginning to tire, though that didn't stop him. He wouldn't stop. Not until he had her in his arms, on his bed, doing things to her that she probably wouldn't dare to dream about.

Or maybe she would. Who really knows? With a woman like that, it's difficult to tell. She was a puzzle, and enigma, and he liked that. It added character, just like her large body added character. And he liked character. He liked it a lot. It was new, refreshing, and invigorating. So unlike the personality of his Queen. She was a ticking time bomb waiting to fully explode, to go off the deep end. And try as he may to pacify her, some times she ranted and raved like a mad woman for hours.

He got sick of it, of her. But he knew for certain that he'd never get sick of Um.

After all, Stayne had come to terms a few years ago that he was not as young as he used to be. He was still handsome and desirable, but he wasn't going to live forever. Eventually, perhaps he'd like to settle down, have a wife and children, leave the life of being the Queen's personal assassin. But that wouldn't come about for a good many years to come. Although he wouldn't deny the fact that it was Um who inspired his fantasies. She inspired a lot more than that as well.

But right now, the main focus was on finding her. And that's what he set about to do.

He lurked through hallway after hallway in search for her. It was late now, and most of the castle inhabitants had retired for the evening, so finding her couldn't be too hard. Especially since he'd probably hear her long before he saw her, hear her dress made of curtains swish about her lovely legs in an enticing manner. So young, so innocent, and so luring, and she remained oblivious to it all. She had no idea how she affect Stayne, but he'd be more than glad to help her understand once he found her.

And sure enough, his prophecy of hearing her before seeing her came true. He hard the rustling of a dress around the corner of the hallway he was currently patrolling. A grin spread across his face and he moved with a swiftness and grace that his profession required. Once coming to the corner, he peered around it, and frowned.

There she was, standing, at the Mad Hatter's doorway.

Though the mad man was gone - to fit the Queen's head with the hats he made for her - anger and jealousy still boiled in his veins. It would figure that the freak would steal away what was rightfully his. After all, he's the one who first laid eyes on Um, not the Hatter. And he'd die before letting the man take what was his again.

Acting before he thought, Stayne came out from his hiding place and stalked right up to Um. She was preoccupied, knocking on the door urgently, so he had the perfect opportunity to pin her to the wall once again, this time by holding onto her wrists.

"So, we meet yet again, Um." She frowned and struggled to break free of him, but he kept his hold tight, having no intention of letting go.

"Let me go." Her voice was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and he wanted to hear it stay his name over and over again. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, inhaling her rich scent, before he looked at her.

"No. I won't let you go, Um. Now that I have you, I'm never letting you go again. You are mine, Um, all mine." He pressed his body closer to hers, and she struggled even more, gasping sharply at the feel of him.

This made him grin even more, and he leaned in closer. He tilted his head up a little, eying her neck like a panther eyed its prey. And very softly, with a gentleness that neither he, nor Um, knew he could ever have, he kissed her neck. A sensation overwhelmed him at the contact, and he felt so lightheaded and dizzy and so wonderfully drunk, that he didn't even realize that his name was being called for.

"STAYNE!" The Queen's voice echoed loudly throughout the castle, probably waking everyone that was sleeping soundly. Sighing, in aggravation as well as despair, he rested his head against her neck, shutting his eyes tight for a moment before he opened them.

"She…she's calling for you." Um's voice brought him back to reality and he nodded before reluctantly pulling away. He released her, and she rubbed her abused wrists before staring down at him, apprehension, curiosity, and panic present in her lovely eyes.

"I have to go now, Um. But do not forget this: you are mine." And with that, Stayne marched down the hall and to wherever his Queen was, cursing her name all along the way.


	4. Rage

A/N: Wow, I've come this far in the story in such a short period of time! I must really like this one since it usually takes me a while to update stories. Thanks to all of you who have read this story and like it. Most of the credit goes to you and not me, since you're the ones who wanted to see it progress and grow. Thanks again! R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

**Rage**

He knew that this was not going to go well, not at all. From the way people were running about and talking in panicked voices, trying to sooth the beast's rage, he could tell. Currently, he was standing outside the throne room, or whatever the Queen preferred to call it. He wanted to wait and listen for a few seconds just to see how bad it was, and from the looks he got on his way here, he could tell that it was pretty bad.

"STAYNE!" Her majesty's voice was all the motivation he needed to proceed inside.

Opening the doors, he walked into the room, head held high, and a strong façade in place. Why should he look guilty if he wasn't guilty of anything? He had thought about it on this way here of what deed he could've done that would have offended the Queen, but his conclusion was a blank. So, he just had to wait and see.

Everyone stopped what they were doing the moment he stepped inside. It was almost as if time froze, if it weren't for the ever moving eyes that followed his every move. Taking a deep breath - for he knew that this was going to be bad and time consuming - he looked up at his Queen. Sure enough, she was red faced, fuming, and more angry than she'd been for a long time now. This was a serious matter.

And a ridiculous one, if his judgment was anything to go by.

Like a predator stalking its prey, the Queen paced around her throne seat, glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill he would most certainly be dead by now. He might end up dead anyway. Once he approached the few steps leading up to her throne, the Queen stopped pace, she merely glared at him and pointed one of her little fingers at him.

"You." Her voice, for the first time in years, sent ripples of caution through his body. He'd have to tread very carefully or he'd lose his head. "Stayne it has been brought to my attention that you have been sneaking around my back. With Um!"

So that's what sent her majesty off on the deep end. Someone must have seen him with Um, probably one of her fake big-nosed followers that her highness kept around in court. Really, she didn't need them around, since they're pretty much useless.

"Your highness, if I may be able to explain-" He started but was stopped by the Queen's angry voice barking at him.

"No! You may not explain! How could you do this to me, Stayne? How could you?!" If possible, her face got more red than it was already. He was afraid that it would explode or something to that nature if she was pacified quickly. And no one else but him could successfully do that and manage to come out alive.

"Leave us! Go away, all of you!" Her voice was sharp and held no room for arguments. Silently, as if they were relieved and happy to be alive, everyone filed out of the chamber, voices softly whispering to one another. Once everyone had left, the Queen started up again, this time in a defeated voice, her insecurities practically throwing themselves out into the open before him.

"How… How could you do this to me Stayne?" She sat down on her throne, her legs nearly giving out. Although she was still red faced and angry, she also looked sad, on the verge of tears.

"Your majesty, I did nothing-" He tried to sooth her, to calm her down to the point where she could think a bit more clearly and rationally. In truth, he did not hold any deep affection for her, except fear at times, for he didn't want to lose his head like the King did, and pity. And currently, he felt pity for her more than anything else.

"You did so do something! Don't lie to me, Stayne! Don't lie. Not to me." Her voices cracked under the pressure of her restraining the tears in her eyes. Her breathing was deep, like she was panting, and the hands that gripped the arms of her throne were shaking.

"Tell me…Stayne. Tell me the-"

"Majesty, I haven't done anything wrong. You have been misinformed. Haven't I told you about those people you keep around you?" The Queen acted as though he never spoke a word.

"Tell me Stayne…. Tell me what I want to hear. Tell me, so I can have peace of mind. So that I won't be forced to kill you like I did the King."

"Majesty-"

"Tell me! Tell me Stayne!" She got up from her throne and stepped down to him, grabbing his cape and forcing him forward, her grip pulling so much that it hurt, if only just a little.

"Tell me that you aren't interested in her! Tell me that she forced herself on you! Tell me that you love me and only me and that no one else will ever come between us! Tell me! TELL ME STAYNE! SAY IT!" Her voice was a shrieking cackle of a sound, and it echoed through the great chamber. Everyone outside the room probably heard it.

Still, he had to try and calm her down. Talk to her in a gentle voice, like he would if he were talking to a child, and guide her to a safer emotional state then the one she was in right now. Placing a hand carefully on top of hers, he squeezed them reassuringly. Hopefully, she would be calmed just a little by the gesture.

"Please, just listen to me your majesty…"

"Tell me, Stayne! Tell me, or it's off with your head…" She practically seethed with jealousy, anger, and hurt while speaking. He had no other choice than to give her what she wanted, he knew that, but it would mean Um's death. There was some time between the arrest and the actually execution. Perhaps he could devise a plan. However, he doubted that; given the current situation, it'd be unlikely that Um would be left unguarded.

Taking a deep breath, trying not to gag on the words he was about to say, he gave into the Queen's wishes and gave her what she wanted.

"Your majesty… I have no interest in your new favorite." The Queen snorted at that. "It was not of my doing. She forced herself on me." He could tell that his efforts at pacifying her were working. For the time being. "My heart belongs only to you. There is no other in my life."

She stared down at him with a blank expression, but he knew her well enough to notice that her eyes were twinkling and that her shoulders lifted, as though a heavy weight had just been removed from them. Narrowing her eyes, the Queen stood up so suddenly that it almost made him jump.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!!"


	5. Alice!

A/N: Holy crap! I did not think that this story would become so popular. My stories are rarely ever popular. But I'm so glad that everyone that has read it and like…well, like it ha ha. Please continue to read and like my story!!!! R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

**Alice!**

With a heavy heart and a troubled mind, he walked down that corridors of the castle, the Red Knights following, clanking loudly behind him as they made there way. It wasn't too long ago that the Queen had commanded that Um be captured and locked away in the dungeon until her beheading tomorrow. And, naturally as the personal assassin to the Queen, he was the one that had to capture her and bring her in. But there was also something else, something different about this one.

If he failed to capture Um, then it would appear, to the Queen, that he truly did have feelings for the lovely young girl. And, to be honest, he did. No one else ever made him feel what he does like she has. No one could compare to Um's beauty, her lovely face, her long, curly hair, her soft and enchanting voice. But, it was either him or her.

Him or her….

Him…

Or…

Her…

He stopped, as did the card soldiers behind him, once he reached the Mad Hatter's chamber used for his work. Hearing voices inside, he tried to open the door and found that it was either locked or jammed.

"Break open the door." He commanded and the Knights did just as they were told. The sudden intrusion startled both the Hatter and Um, as well as a dormouse. For one small moment, Stayne forgot why he was arresting them. All his mind could focus on were the Hatter and Um. Standing only a few feet apart. His blood began to boil and he glared at the two.

After all he had gone through, she had to go and rescue the Hatter. The Hatter! Of all people.

"Arrest her for unlawful seduction!"

Grabbing two rolls of fabric, the Hatter threw them at the Knights, knocking them down. Unsheathing his sword, he started for the madman, but his attack blocked when the Hatter picked up a mannequin to shield himself. But he was taller and stronger that the Hatter, and he shoved him roughly backwards against a table. He failed to notice that the Hatter had grabbed a powder puff and was assaulted with it, blinding his vision.

Furious, he took the mannequin from the Hatter and threw it off to the side. But the Hatter was quicker; he managed to obtain a perfume bottle and begun spraying it in Stayne's face. The invasion of the perfume stung his eyes and the fumes made him cough and gag. It was overbearing. And his efforts to stop it were in vain, as it seemed that the Hatter was now out of his reach. Throughout all the chaos, he forgot about all about Um and where she was in the room, until the little mouse called out.

"RUN ALICE!"

He stopped. Although it was his duty to arrest her, he didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to be faced with the fact that the girl he liked so much was actually Alice, the girl who was destined to slay the Jabberwocky and bring an end to the Red Queen's reign. But he had to face her, he had to face the fact that the one woman he wanted more than anything else, wanted to obtain and possess and keep forever in his possession, was the one woman who he should have never fallen for.

But he had fallen for her, and he couldn't deny his feelings.

So, with grim smile on his face, he turned from the Hatter to Um- Alice - and focused solely on her. Her eyes were wide with fear, but not fear for herself, but fear for the Hatter and mouse. With her hands clutching the Vorpal Sword, she stepped back, prepared for fight if she had too.

"A-Alice?"

"RUN!" The Hatter shouted at the girl, and she fled.

"SEIZE HER!" The Red Knights followed her. Stayne pushed the Hatter backwards and called to the last two Knights before they could disappear from sight.

"Arrest these two! Throw them in the dungeon!" The nodded and returned to the room.

He chased after Alice and the Knights, running after them until he reached the courtyard, where the Knights had surrounded the young girl. She held onto the Vorpal Sword with a tight grip, with no intention of releasing it. With no chance of escaping, she circled the Knights and stopped when she saw him.

"So… You're Alice." He started towards her. Just as she had no intention of handing the sword over, he had no intention of letting her go. Whether she was Um or Alice, he could not deny the fact that he had feelings for her. But all he wanted to do right now was arrest her. At least with her in a holding cell, he might be able to by her some time, reason with the Queen. Thoughts were racing about in his mind and he found it hard to concentrate on the task at hand.

He remembered Alice from her first visit. She was a child then, and he had little patience with them when they first met. He still had little patience with children, but the years had softened him somewhat to at least tolerate their presence. Stayne remembered that she was a curious little thing, with a temper that flared brighter than the Queen's when she was angered. Never could he imagine, even in his wildest dreams, that the little girl who had plagued them all those years back would grow into such a beautiful and vibrant woman. A woman that he wanted more than anything else.

A woman who was forbidden, at least for him.

"I remember you, Alice. It's been a good, long time, and you were such a little girl." He approached her, hand held out for the sword. He tried to speak gently, without the cold harshness that he usually used on prisoners. "Give the sword, dear."

"Stay away!" Alice slashed at him with the sword, nearly connecting with him, although she would have merely scratched him. Two Knights came up behind her and grabbed her by the arms, tugging roughly.

"Be gentle with her!" He snapped at the foolish Knights, who gave him questioning looks. With so many witnesses to testify to what he had just said, he needed to give a reason. He needed to tell them why they shouldn't be too rough on her aside from him not wanting anything to harm her. Besides, the only one who was allowed to be rough with her was himself. "The Queen will be displeased if she were harmed. You see, I do believe that she wishes to take off Alice's head. And she might even want to do it herself."

A sudden menacing growl interrupted anything else that he was going to say. The Bandersnatch broke free from the stable and scattered the Red Knights like they were mere leaves on the ground. He stumbled back, away from the monstrous beast. Kneeling by Alice, the Bandersnatch allowed the girl to climb on her back. With one last roar, the beast took off, with Alice and the Vorpal Sword, and left the castle of the Red Queen.

Outwardly, he was glaring in the direction the beast took off in, but on the inside, he was glad. For the first time in his life, he was glad that someone else besides himself was safe and in good care. He hoped that she made it to the White Queen safely. After all, if he was going to stick his neck out for her, he wanted her to live.

He turned away and returned to the castle, making his way towards the throne room. With heavy steps, he carried himself, feeling like he weighted a ton, to deliver the bad news to the Queen. Panting slightly, he took a deep breath, bracing himself for the storm ahead, and entered the throne room.

The Queen was pacing at the base of her throne. Her face was red with angry and her fists were tightly clenched. Once she spotted him, she stopped pacing and glared at him heatedly. Bowing slightly, he inhaled deeply once again, and began to explain what had happened.

"Your Majesty, Alice has escaped." A hard slap met his face. The sudden attack caused him to move slightly to the right, his face hidden by his thick, black hair.

"On the Bandersnatch." Another slap sent his face to the left. He braced himself to the final and, probably the most painful, assault.

"With the Vorpal Sword." And sure enough, the last slap was, indeed, harder and the most painful of the three.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?! IDIOT!" Her face was bright red, and he gritted his teeth, hoping and praying that she wasn't going to hit him again.

"I underestimated her, your highness." The Queen scoffed at his admission.

"Really now?" Oh, how he wanted to choke the life out of her right now.

"But we do have her conspirators: the Hatter and a dormouse." Her face got even redder, if such a thing was even possible. Everyone in the hall felt her anger and no one was safe from her fury.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!!!"

A/N: I just got back from seeing Alice in Wonderland for the third time. God, I love the movie so much! Tim Burton's best film since Nightmare Before Christmas, I think.


	6. Have You Shrunk?

A/N: I still cannot grasp how popular my story is. Okay, I guess I'll clear a few things up. First, I am going to 'diverge from the path' and they say. So, it won't be like the movie. And second, that means that it's not going to be a tragic ending like the movie! YAY! But I'll leave it at that. Bwahaha. Please continue to read and like my story! R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

**Have You Shrunk?**

It was evening now, and the execution of both the Hatter and the dormouse would begin early in the morning. He had been trying to persuade the Queen to reconsider since Alice had escaped, but to no avail. No matter what point he would bring up, she remained stubborn, more so than she's ever been for him. But madness refused to listen to reason.

"Majesty, please just hear me out." He hated begging. He believed that it gave people the wrong idea of him, but if one wanted to stay alive long enough in the Red Queen's court, one must resort to drastic measures.

The Queen didn't say a word, which was unusual because she'd been interrupting him all afternoon and early evening. Instead she cast a glare down at him from her throne. It wasn't as harsh as it was early on. Perhaps she was starting to soften?

"Instead of executing the prisoners, we could…use them as leverage. Surely your sister-" The Queen snarled when he said that. "- would want her companions alive."

She cast him another glance before standing up and pacing in front of her chair. She was still angry, but she had calmed down significantly from early, although his face still stung from her slapping him. It was clear to everyone in the court that she was pondering what he had said.

"This isn't like you Ilosovic. You're not usually this soft on our enemies. What's gotten into you?" She looked up at him, her gaze practically piercing his soul, making him shudder, but not with pleasure or fear. It was something akin to anger. How would she know what he was really like? All she used him for was to do her bidding as an assassin. So how would she know anything about him? There was only one person that he wanted to get close to.

And right now, she was with the Queen's baby sister.

"You're Majesty, nothing's wrong with me. I'm only thinking of rational ways to get the Vorpal Sword back from your sister. With the threat of Alice slaying your Jabberwocky, is it wise to go so fool heartedly into battle? Sometimes, it's best to be cautious. So long as the Hatter and dormouse remain alive, we have a chance at retrieving the Vorpal Sword. If we obtain it once again, you are sure to remain in power. Should we go into battle, your chance of ruling is greatly diminished."

He approached her, walking up the steps to her throne chair. Sitting back down, the Queen stared at the floor, appearing to consider his words. Inwardly, he sighed in relief, for it seemed that she was finally considering his advice. He knelt by her seat and stared at her.

"Majesty." She looked at him, uncertainty gleaming in her eyes. "Please, be rational and consider my words. I know that, in the end, you will do what you think is best, for that's the type of ruler you are."

Her eyes fluttered at his compliments, and he tried desperately not to gag. Oh yes, Alice better be grateful he was doing this for her. After nearly being beheaded himself, Stayne was doing all he could to return to the Queen's good favor, a task that wasn't too difficult by the looks of it. Although he'd rather her not be attracted to him, he was buying some time through any means necessary, and that included cozying up to the Queen.

"But your Majesty, Stayne cheated on you with Alice." He turned and fixed a glare on the woman with big ears, causing her to cringe and back away. If looks could kill, she'd be dead. And so would he.

The Queen's face began turning red once again, and he groaned inwardly, and started backing away from her chair. Standing up, the Queen glared at him, anger return tenfold, causing everyone in the hall to back away from her.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS FIRST THING TOMORROW!"

How he really hated that big eared woman.

* * *

Later that night, when the Queen and almost everyone else was fast asleep, he slipped away on his horse. Galloping as fast as it could, the horse carried him away from the Red Queen's castle and headed for Marmoreal, where the White Queen and Alice would be located.

It'd didn't take as long to reach the castle as he thought it would. But he was surprised at how different the White Queen's castle was compared to her sister's. It wasn't oppressive or dark, but quite the opposite. And it made him feel uneasy, like he didn't belong there. If he were perfectly honest, he'd say that he, indeed, didn't belong. How could someone like him, with his history of violence and bloodshed, ever belong in a place like Marmoreal?

Waiting for him, almost as though she knew he was coming was the White Queen herself. No one else stood about to gawk at him as his horse slowed down and approached the white woman cautiously. He still didn't know why he had come, except for wishing to see Alice. Dismounting from his steed, he patted his horse's neck before walking cautiously up to the White Queen.

"At last, you have arrived, Ilosovic Stayne. I have been excepting you." He stopped and stared at her, not sure of what to say or do. He was, after all, in enemy territory. They owed him no kindnesses or favors, and could have him killed on the spot if they so wished it.

"Have you, your highness?" She smiled and offered him her hand.

"Come. I know that there is someone you wish to speak with." Hesitantly, he took her hand gently, afraid of damaging her if he touched her too roughly.

Saying nothing, he walked beside her into her castle. The main hall was nothing like the Red Queen's, it was all so bright and blinding that he tried not to stare too long, Instead, he kept his gaze focused ahead of him. People in the hall were whispering softly, obviously surprised at his arrival. It bothered him and a strong feeling of unease washing over him. He tried not to look at anyone, for in there eyes one phrase screamed and yelled out to him: You don't belong here, get out!

"Fear not, Knave of Hearts. No harm shall come to you here." The White Queen's voice was gentle and almost sounded understanding. It made him even more nervous than he already was.

They left the main hall and walked down various hallways, all just as glorious and magnificent as the main hall was. After a few minutes of traveling through the corridors, the came upon a flight of stairs. Picking up her dress, the Queen started up the steps, and he followed her, his hand still gently grasping her white one. Winding around in a circular shape, they continued up the staircase until they reached a room. Opening the doors, the Queen gestured for him to enter first, and he did so.

Once she had closed the doors, she started walking towards the balcony, where he could see a telescope and, there, not a few feet from it, was Alice. Leaning on the banister, and staring out into the night.

"Alice. You have a guest."

Alice turned to the Queen and smiled before she looked over and spotted him. Immediately, she frowned and tried to back away. Before she could get too far, the White Queen gently grabbed her hand and reached up to stroke Alice's face soothingly.

"He has come to bear us news. Believe my words when I tell you that he means no harm." Alice stared at the Queen before nodding. With a smile, the Queen walked back into the room.

"I shall leave you two alone then. I'll be in the reading room, right next to your bedroom, Alice. I shall be waiting. Do not keep her long, Ilosovic, for your journey back to my sister's castle will be longer than the one here. And you'll need much rest for the days ahead." And with that, she left.

It was awkward for a few moments, with Alice staring suspiciously at him while he stared back at her, wondering how on earth such a beautiful creature could be standing before him. He had made it, he had come to see Alice and talk with her, and now that he had made it, he couldn't speak. Alice looked away, and gazed at the night before returning to him, a slight smile on her face.

"I've never heard a more curious name than Ilosovic." Her voice was like an angel's. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and he wished so badly to hear her speak once again. He approached her and cleared his throat.

"Well I've only ever known one Alice." He couldn't suppress the slight smile forming on his lips, the first genuine smile he allowed anyone to see in ages.

"I don't mean to de rude, but why have you come? Is it to arrest me? Because if you have, I must say, you are terribly out numbered and out of your element."

They both laughed, his a deep rich sound that contradicted her light, bell-sounding laugh. It was odd, he knew that on some level, she was afraid of him, just as she had to know that he was afraid of her. And how could he not be? She was everything a man could ever want; beautiful, intelligent, brave, kind, and-

"Have you shrunk?" He couldn't help but ask that. The last time he had seen her, she was much taller than him. It was one of the things that he really liked about her. But seeing her as she was now, shorter than himself, made him like her even more. She was the exception to his rule about liking largeness. Of course, he figured that whether she was twelve feet tall or twelve inches tall, he would still like her.

"Yes, I have. The White Queen returned me to normal size when I got here. At least, I believe that this is my normal size." He nodded, and then remember her previous questions.

"The reason I've come was to warn you. The Red Queen is planning on beheading the Hatter and dormouse tomorrow, early in the morning. I did all I could-"

"What?! How could she? I'm the one she's after." Alice's face contorted with worry and fear and guilt, and he hated seeing all of them on her beautiful face. She was on the verge of tears and he wanted to sooth her. Gently, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her once, to get her to calm down a bit. He looked her in the eyes with a most serious expression on his face.

"Alice, listen to me. I tried to reason with her before I arrived here. And it would have worked had the Red Queen not been upset again. Now, I cannot guarantee that I can save them, but I will do my best. That is all I can promise you right now." She stared up at him, her eyes slightly puffy from holding back her tears. A questioning look was on her face, one that was laced with curiosity.

"Why would you do that?" He had to chuckle at her question. Curious, beautiful, brave, and oblivious to a certain extent. It would figure that he would fall for a woman like that.

"I already told you, didn't I? I like you, Alice. Very much so."

She continued to stare at him for a moment longer before she hugged him as hard as she could. The wind was knocked out of him a bit as he was surprised by her sudden hug. Almost hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her thin body, and held her close to him. He inhaled her lovely scent and sighed contentedly. It didn't matter if he died on the battle field or at the hands of the Red Queen; this one moment in time was all he need to make him the happiest man alive.

"Excuse me." He pulled away from Alice and both turned their heads towards the room. The White Queen stood there with a small smile on her face. "Ilosovic, as much as I hate to break the two of you apart, I'm afraid that, if you don't wish to draw attention to yourself, you must be heading back to my sister's castle."

"Very well." He nodded at her and turned back to Alice. She gazed up at him, clearly not wanting him to go. But they both knew that he had to. After all, he was still employed to the Red Queen, and he had duties to fulfill.

"Will you come back?" Alice asked, her eyes and voice pleading with him, begging him to be safe and return in one piece.

"If you wish of me, I will come back, Alice."

She smiled and his knees nearly buckled. Her smile was far more beautiful than the White Queen would ever be. She stood up on her toes and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Shock flooded his entire body and he was in a dazed and dream-like state of euphoria. He bowed to her and then turned and left, following the White Queen back down the stairwell and through the corridors. Once outside, he mounted his horse, nodded to the White Queen, who bowed lightly back, and took off for the Red Queen's castle.


	7. Warning

A/N: So, I am going to, once again, see _Alice in Wonderland_ for the forth time tonight. I just can't stay away. At least it won't be like _Twilight_; I saw that one nineteen times with my friend. And anyway, I'm going to refresh my memories for my story. Or at least that's what I tell myself ha.

Okay, so here's the newest chapter. Thank you all so much for reading my story and liking it. I seriously cannot express how grateful I am. R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

**Warning**

The sun was burning down with a fiery vengeance that was unusual for so early in the day and at this time of year. It was almost like it was mocking everyone in the courtyard. Mocking them and putting a far worse damper on their souls than anything else they had to endure under the Red Queen's reign. For who else could do what the Hatter had done? Who else could have summoned the bravery needed to lead the resistance?

Red Knights lined the pathway to the execution platform. Further back, to the prisoners' cells, he was getting both the Hatter and dormouse ready to begin their death march. It was just him, no other guards were granted permission to ready and handle the prisoners in their cells. Silence cried out with a horrible loudness that nobody wanted to address. After he had tightened the shackles that bound the Hatter, he leaned in close and whispered to him.

"The door to the Queen's balcony is not guarded, though it is locked." He placed an iron key into the madman's hands. Looking down, the Hatter's brow furrowed and he gave Stayne a questioning look.

He almost sighed. Honestly, some people were just so thick headed and dimwitted that you practically had to scream at that so they would understand the simplest of things. Though he did understand that Hatter's confusion; after all, he was the Red Queen's right hand man. But he didn't want that anymore, he didn't want this life that he was living currently. And in order for him to get what he wanted, the Queen had to be dethroned. Giving the Hatter a sharp look, he leaned in once again.

"_Downal with Bluddy Begh Hid_." Realization shone brightly, like a beacon of light, in the Hatter's eyes, and he nodded and smiled. Nodding, he motioned for the prisoners to follow him. They did so quietly, heads bent down, concealing their faces as best they could. He stopped once he got to the first Red Knight.

"Take them over from here. I'll be waiting in the courtyard to give the signal. Try not to shake them up too badly."

"Yes sir." The Red Knight responded, and he continued down the pathway. Once he emerged, he took his usual position, readying himself to give the executioner the signal. After a few minutes had passed and the prisoners had arrived to the spot they needed to be, the signal was given and the executioner brought the Hatter forward first, the small mouse following behind.

From her balcony above, the Queen watched over the entire procession, like she had so many times before. Around her were her courtiers, looking just a sullen as the rest of the crowd. He glanced up at her from his post, seeing that she had her glasses raised and was looking a little bored at the moment. A sinking feel filled his gut and he inhaled sharply. With any luck, everything with work out just fine.

The Hatter reached the beheading stone and he knelt down, putting his head in place. He flinched away when the executioner reached to remove his hat.

"I'd rather keep it one."

"Whatever. Suit yourself. So long as I can reach your neck." Moving the ribbons of the hat to the side, the execution raised his mighty sword. The sun shone on the metal, making it sparkle and shine, contradicting the mood for such an event.

Everyone looked absolutely dreadful. It was written clear as day on their faces. No one wanted to watch this, even from the beginning of the Red Queen's reign, no one wanted to watch. To be forced to do so was a unmerciful thing. Most turned away or closed their eyes. Stayne found himself looking away, being unable to watch such a thing. He had hoped that the Hatter would have escaped earlier, but no such thing happened. And if he were found with that key on him…

The sword came down, menacingly and fast, but the sound it made once it struck it's target was unusual, to say the least. Instead of the sound of metal cutting into flesh, a sound of metal striking stone resounded throughout the courtyard. When he looked up at the platform, he gasped, much like the entire audience did.

The Hatter's head, as well as his entire body, had vanished into thin air.

Looking up, he spotted the Hatter's hat and stared quizzically at it, not understand how it could be floating in the air, as there was no breeze currently. Then, a head appeared, the head of a smiling cat. Grinning down at the audience, the cat's smile grew larger, if possible.

"Good morning, everyone!" It called out pleasantly. Then laughter erupted from the Queen's balcony, and he looked over at it, smirking once he saw the Hatter appear on the right side of the Queen's seat. He couldn't hear what the Hatter was saying, but he knew that he had to run up there. After all, he had to keep appearances up still. Taking off as fast as he could, his sword in hand, he raced into the castle and along it's gloomy, depressive corridors.

The noises and sounds behind him were ones of the chaos that must have been going on. Lord only knew what was happening. Not that he cared, but he would surely be hearing about it from the Queen as she would probably be slapping him about some more later on. He came upon the stairwell that led to the Queen's balcony and climbed in, reaching her just in time to see and hear her call out.

"RELEASE THE JUB JUB BIRD!"

Stepping closer to her, he watched the scene below. People were running about, trying to find shelter as that bloody bird was released and descended upon them. His eyes scanned the crowd and watched the horrific sight below, his stomach churning. Secretly, he was glad that Alice was not here to bear witness to such a sight. He'd rather her remain as innocent as possible, for although she had a massive amount of inner strength, she couldn't possible handle seeing such a thing as he was. Nor could she have the strength to see all of the things he had to.

He was even closer to the Queen now, his eyes widening as he watched with helplessness at the chaos below. The bird reeked havoc on the innocent courtiers, picking them up with its gruesome talons and dropping them onto the hard ground below. For a moment, his gaze turned to the Queen, and he nearly gasped with shock. In all of his years serving her, the look she wore on her face now was one that he had never seen before. Her eyes were devoid of any emotion, her pale face was stiff with anger and other emotions, and a deep, troubled frown was etched into place.

"You were right, Stayne, as you usually are. It is far better to be fear than loved." She turned to him, her emotionless eyes boring into his. He couldn't hold contact and looked away, back down at the sight below. "Prepare the Jabberwocky for battle. Stayne, I think it's time that we visited my little sister.

"Yes, your Majesty." He bowed slightly before retreating backwards from whence he came. As he walked down the stairwell, his legs felt heavy and for the first time in his life, he wanted to be away from all of this, from all of the royalty and castle life.

Closing his eyes, his thoughts drifter to Alice, and how she had hugged him and kissed his cheek last night. He swear that he could still smell her, still feel her in his arms, still feel her warmth seep into him. Now, no than ever, he wanted her, wanted her to be with him, to stand tall and strong beside him. He dreaded seeing her again, however, for the next time he would see her, he would be with the Red Queen. Although he was confident that Alice understood his position, it didn't make it any easier on him. For the most part, everyone that would be present at the battle tomorrow still knew of him as an enemy.

He was now walking through the corridors, slowly making his way to the stables. The screams of terror from outside were dwindling; everyone who had attended the execution had either found shelter or ran away, or they were dead. Either he was getting too old or too soft, but those sounds no longer gave him the satisfaction they once had. When he was younger, he enjoyed hearing the sounds of the tormented and abused, for it meant that he was doing his job. But now, now that he had found Alice, had met her and wanted to be with her and wanted to have her and never let her go, he found those sounds repulsive.

Perhaps he was getting old.

Perhaps Alice was softening him.

And maybe he didn't mind the idea of her softening him.

Reaching the stables, he prepared his horse for the trip ahead. Should anyone ask, he was going to prepare the Red Queen's beloved Jabberwocky. However, that was not the case. He was going to warn the White Queen and Alice. Although they would probably already know anyway, he still would like to see Alice before meeting up with her again on the battlefield. Mounting his steed, he patted the horse's neck and urged him forward, towards Marmoreal.

* * *

Taking the same roads as last time, the journey seemed to take forever, after all it was still light out, and the sun wasn't due to set for a few more hours. He had to keep constant lookout, for if he were spotted by either party, it could spell the end of him. And that was a risk he wasn't about to take. There were priorities to take care of. He had to see Alice.

And he was going to do so, and no one was going to stand in his way.

Not even the Queens.

Finally, after what seemed like a century, Marmoreal came into view, and what a glorious sight it was. While it was glorious in the moonlight, the magnificence it held when the sun what up compared to no other. Except Alice, of course.

Up head, waiting for him, as if they knew he were coming - and really, should he be so surprised at that? - were the White Queen, Alice, and that bloodhound he had sent to track the girl. It would figure, Stayne should be used to things that like by now. His horse slowed and came to a stop a few feet from Alice and the Queen. He dismounted and walked over to them, the Queen smiling while Alice stood by her side, silent relief showing in her eyes.

Perhaps…

Just perhaps…he had a chance after all.

If he didn't get slapped for it.

"We have come to welcome your return, Ilosovic Stayne." The White Queen offered her hand, and he kissed it gently. It was difficult to believe that someone who appeared so dainty and soft could have a sister like the Red Queen.

"Your Highness." He nodded at her, then focused his eyes on Alice. His heart began beating rapidly, like that of a rabbit's, and he was awed at the sight of her. Though she had no changed, he swore that she became more beautiful, more lovely and precious, every time he saw her.

"Alice." It amazed him how one word, how one name, could mean so much. And by her slight smile and shining eyes, he could tell that she realized it as well.

"Stayne." His name never sounded better. Why, he'd even fancy that his first name would sound amazing coming from her lips. Those gorgeous lips that he wanted to feel beneath his fingertips, beneath his own lips.

"Alice, I did what I could for the Hatter and the dormouse. It's to my understanding that they escaped free of injury, and are heading this way."

Relief washed over the atmosphere, and the White Queen and Alice both appeared as though a heavy weight had been lifted. For the first time since he met her, Alice's smile was genuine and full, not slight or forced or any such nonsense. And it made her positively glow. The White Queen's smile grew even more as she looked between the pair, and he got the feeling that she was a true clairvoyant, or something of that nature.

Which wouldn't surprise him at all.

"Wonderful. Well done, Ilosovic. I expected nonetheless coming from you." The White Queen was clearly pleased. "But there is something else that you need to tell us?"

"Yes, there is." He tore his eyes away from Alice and spoke to the Queen. "Except to see your sister here tomorrow. With the Jabberwocky."

Alice's eyes widened while the Queen's face contorted into a serious, calculating expression. Nodding she turned to look over her shoulder at the grand castle behind them. It glistened in the sunlight, and again she nodded, as though she were told an answer to some kind of silent question.

"I feared as much. I knew that one of these days, it would come to this. Perhaps there is a chance of persuading her."

"I wouldn't risk it. She's furious and bent on destroying you. There will be only one way to resolve this." The Queen nodded, and looked down, contemplating something. Alice stepped closer to him and he drew his attention back to her. Uncertainty was evident on her face, as well as fright and sadness.

"What will you do? For whom shall you fight?" Her question perplexed him. In all honesty, he hadn't given it much though on his way here. All he was focused on was giving the warning and seeing Alice.

"She has a point. You could join us, Ilosovic." The White Queen held out her hand, waiting for him to take it. And as much as he wanted to take it, he had a feeling in his gut that, for the time being, he should remain low. Staring into his eye, the Queen smiled, a sad but knowing smile, and let her hand fall at her side.

"Perhaps, it is for the best, that you do remain low, Ilosovic Stayne." Alice opened her mouth to speak, but the Queen held a finger to her lips and quietly hushed her protests. "Fret not, young Alice, for when the time is right, he too shall rise up against his own troubles and demons. For now, we must have faith in him."

It was obvious that she didn't like that, but Alice said nothing. She stared at him, before approaching him and looking up at him. Once more, her usual slight smile spread across her face.

"Don't go and lose your other eye. You'll need that." He chuckled; she really was the little brat that had arrived all those years back. She still poked fun at him for losing his eye.

"And don't you go and lose that Vorpal Sword. You'll need that." Her expression turned serious and sadness washed over her lovely features.

"I wish you could stay. If you did, it would make this dream truly wonderful."

He never thought he'd hear such sweet words from those lips address him in such a manner. It made him want to stay even more, it made him want to pick her up and show her just how fond of her he truly was. And if he got slapped for picking her up, she would just have to grin and bear it. After all, he was taller than her now.

"I'll be back for you, Alice. I did make a promise." She smiled and reached up to tuck some of his thick black hair behind his ear. Such close contact almost made him forget how to breath.

"I'll be waiting."

He couldn't resist it any longer. Leaning down ever so slightly, he pressed his lips against her, kissing her softly. And after a moment's hesitation, to his astonishment, she kissed him back, uncertain and unsure, warm and soft lips pressed back against his own. The kiss was short lived, but it was all he could think about on his ride to the Red Queen's castle.


	8. The Battle

A/N: So, I wrote portions of this chapter while I was at work. I got bored and people were ticking me off, so I wrote to release my anger. That being said, hopefully this chapter lives up to the others. Thank you all so much for reading! R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Battle**

The Red Queen began her trek to the battle field at dawn. He rode silently beside her, the mood and atmosphere set for the dreaded battle to come. Behind them was an enormous army of Red Knights, and he was sure that they felt the same way he did. No one spoke as they made their way across the land to the battle field, though that much didn't surprise him. And despite the vast importance of this coming battle, his thoughts circled around Alice and what he was going to have to face once the time came.

The White Queen seemed so sure of him, but then again, so did Alice. But was that enough? After living a lifetime of ruthless cruelty and bloodshed, could he chose to join the side that had little to do with violence? Would he be able to do that? As doubt clouded his mind, thoughts of Alice began to seep in.

Her tall beauty when he first met her as 'Um'.

Her lovely face and features.

Her gentle voice and her bell-sounding laugh.

Her strength and determination.

Alice.

His Alice.

Could he change for her?

Could he…?

When he finally returned to reality, he saw the battlefield just a few miles ahead. And further ahead, he spotted the White Queen's army. Leading the army was the White Queen herself, Alice on the Bandersnatch, and the Hatter. Seeing Alice on the Bandersnatch dressed in armor and wielding the Vorpal Sword, made his heart swell and fueled him for battle.

It would take a lot of hard work, but he could change.

If not for himself or the White Queen, then for his Alice.

He'd probably do just about anything for her.

Finally, after a long and tiring march, they reached the battlefield. He dismounted his horse and held out his hand for the Red Queen to use to step out of her carriage. Stayne watched as both the queens walked towards each other. The Red Queen fueled by anger and resentment while the White Queen wished for peace and resolution. The White Queen gazed at him, a fierce emotion burning in her eyes. She smiled at him and nodded, before turning to her sister.

"Racie, we don't have to fight." Holding out her hand, the White Queen's eyes swelled with tears that didn't fall. "Please."

"No! I am the eldest!" The Red Queen turned around. "JABBERWOCKY!"

With a sickening noise, similar to thunder, the Jabberwocky rose from it's deep slumber. It truly was a horrific beast, and he admired it solely for it's destructive powerfulness. Using both it's legs and wings, the crawled down the slight hill from where it had slept. In a taunting manner, the Red Queen turned back to face her younger sister.

"Where's your champion?"

He watched as Alice stepped forward, a fierce determination flaring in her eyes, making them appear as though they were glowing. She was such a beautiful creature, even in that armor, and he wanted to protect her, to keep her from battling that ferocious beast.

But it was not his place.

She was destined to slay the creature, just as he was destined to observe.

"Right here." Alice's voice didn't waver, it held strong and true, even in the face of such an enemy. The Red Queen sneered and stared at the girl disdainfully.

"Hello Um."

Marching forward, he watched as Alice closed in on the beast. He couldn't hear what Alice or the Jabberwocky were saying, but when the Vorpal Sword cut off the Jabberwocky's tongue, he figured that it was something unpleasant. All the more reason to not offend Alice, for not only would he get slapped, but he'd probably get his tongue cut off as well.

The creature snapped it's jaws at her, and she swung her sword valiantly. Ducking under the Jabberwocky's belly, she jabbed at it again before the creature tossed her on her back with it's tail. As it closed in on the girl laying on the ground, it whipped it's head around and glared at the Hatter, who had stabbed it's tail.

"The Hatter's interfering! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" And chaos erupted on the field. Knights, Red and White, surged forward to do battle. With the battle between Alice and the Jabberwocky still in its early stages, he had little choice. He had to participate.

He rushed forward, sword raised and aiming for the Hatter. Although he had complete faith in Alice, the turnout of the battle was not guaranteed. If the Red Queen's reign continued, Alice, the White Queen, and everyone else would be in grave danger. He now understood that piercing stare the White Queen gave him.

They needed him more than he thought, Alice needed him more than he thought. And even if he was unsure whether he believed it or not, he was going to be everything he had to in order to keep her safe, even if it meant placing his own life on the line for her. The Hatter brought his own sword up and blocked the attack. His orange eyes burned with a wild passion that sent chills down his back.

"It's now or never. You can't keep playin' two sides forever."

Stayne was surprised. One wouldn't expect the Hatter to say such a normal thing usually. However, given their current situation, perhaps he shouldn't be so surprised after all. Nodding, he retreated from his attack, and instead focused on the Red Knight a few feet away. Grinning like the mad man he was, the Hatter went after his own Red Knight. But their little dispute did not go unnoticed.

"STAYNE!" Looking up, he saw the Red Queen glare at him with betrayed and hurt eyes. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

Before he could answer, another voice called out and command everyone's attention. Looking up, he saw Alice being thrown into the air by the Jabberwocky. She brought her sword up as she fell back to the ground.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" And with the sound of metal piercing flesh, she decapitated the Jabberwocky. It's head tumbled down the stone staircase and landed in front of the Red Queen. Panting and obviously tired, Alice stood on the stairwell, staring down at the thing. Enraged beyond belief, the Red Queen pointed at Alice.

"KILL HER!" A Red Knight close to her answered her call.

"We follow you no more, you bloody Big Head." She gasped, her face redder than her hair. It was rather amusing, actually.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

All around the battlefield, Red and White Knights stared at her before dropping their weapons. He dropped his own, relief flooding his veins at the realization that Alice had slain the Jabberwocky. The White Queen was now the ruler of Underland. Never before had he felt any happier. It was all over, all of it. No more would he be forced to serve the Red Queen, no more would he have to do the horrible things he had done. No longer would he have to sneak about just to see Alice.

He was free.

They were all free.

The Cheshire Cat placed the crown on the White Queen's head. He swore that he could see the power emanate from the White Queen, and he was sure that he wasn't the only one to have seen or felt it. Opening her eyes, the White Queen gazed steadily at her sister, approaching her like a wild beast would approach it's outmatched foe.

"Iracebeth of Crims, your crimes are very much worthy of death. Luckily for you, however, that is against my vows. So instead, you are to be banished to the outlands, where no one shall speak or even look at you. You shall not have a friend in the world."

Two Red Knights seized her by her arms and dragged her away as she screamed and kicked and demanded to be released. Eventually, her protests died out and she could no longer be heard. While the White Queen kneeled down beside the Jabberwocky's head, he approached Alice with a sincere smile on his face. It felt odd and out of place, but it felt good and it was worth it for she smiled back, looking lovelier than ever before.

"I knew that you would be able to do it, Alice. I had great confidence in you." She laughed and blushed.

"It was what I had to do." They gazed at each other until the White Queen approached Alice.

"For you, my dear." She gave Alice a vile of the Jabberwocky's blood. Smiling, she stroked Alice's cheek before walking away. She gave the vile a look before Alice looked up at Stayne and smile playing on her lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly, he wanted to steal her away, he wanted to tell her that he cared for her, loved her even. But something in her face told him that such a thing wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"You're leaving." Such a simple statement held so much, and he couldn't hide the sadness and disappointment as he spoke. She frown, and her own sadness seeped into her eyes.

"I feel like I must. I wish to stay here, with you, so badly."

"I'm not against the idea, if that's what you're thinking. Alice, I'd love nothing more than to spend each and everyday with you here, in Underland. If you let me, please let me do so."

She smiled, a sad smile, before she leaned up and kissed him softly. It was a gentle brush of warm and soft lips against cold and hard ones, and it felt even better than their first kiss. All he wanted to do at the moment, was grab her and kiss her until both of their heads were spinning. And that wasn't all he wanted to do, but now was not the time to ponder such things.

"I know, Stayne. I'd love that very much as well, but I must go for now." She swallowed some of the Jabberwocky blood. "Don't worry. I'll be back for you."

Sighing, he pulled her into a tight and protective hug. She rested her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat until she faded away. After a few minutes, she was completely gone from the battlefield, having disappeared all together to return to her home. An unbearable pain and sadness entered him and he couldn't help but clench his fists tightly. How could he have just let her go like that?

If he could go after her, he would.

He would…

The White Queen tapped his shoulder gently, causing him to look over at her. Just as she had done with Alice, she gave him a vile of the Jabberwocky's blood. Her smile was gentle and kind. Puzzled, he looked at the vile then at her.

"I do believe that I owe you a few kindnesses for your own efforts, Ilosovic Stayne. If you hurry, you'll be able to catch up with Alice and bring her back. After all, she's more at home here than anywhere else. That much I know for certain."

He nodded and drank a bit from the vile.

He was going after his Alice, and he refused to return until he had her.


	9. You Won't Do Better Than a Lord

A/N: Wow! So, writing this story has been a truly amazing experience for me. When I first saw the movie and started writing this story, I was really concerned on whether I'd write the characters correctly and in depth enough so that they'd come full circle. Although there is still so much to write about, I do feel that the characters have come full circle in this story. It's reassuring to know that, seeing as how I wrote a lot of the scenes while I was at work.

Okay, I normally don't do this because I don't want to appear like I'm picking favorites, but I would like to thank some individuals who wanted me to write more chapters and who have encouraged me to continue all the way through.

Thank you:

**Lets spoon** - you commented first on my story, so I must include you! Add in the fact that you, as well as I, fell in love with the Stayne/Alice (Stalice?) pairing, and I've much to thank you for.

**Megumisakura **- Not only do you have the Japanese name that I used in my Japanese classes, you also made one kick butt video! I have always enjoyed reading your reviews, and you always made my day. Thank you!

**Ichimaru Aizen **- I loved reading your reviews as well. I'm glad that you liked my story. And Gin is my favorite character from Bleach - go figure huh? - and I as soon as I saw your name, I was like: OMG NEW BEST FRIEND! Seriously. Thank you!

**thunderings - **I love reading your stories. Please continue writing, for you do a wonderful job. I really enjoyed reading your reviews. Thanks!

And last, but not least…

**Magnetic Luck **- Stayne's sexiness does outweigh his creepiness by ten fold - thank God. And although this story has its end, indeed, Stayne/Alice has live on forever. I'm planning on writing more about those two, so expect more from me.

To everyone else: Thank you so much for reading my story! Please don't be offended if I didn't single you out. If I could, I would thank each and everyone of you who has read and reviewed my story individually, but I don't want to take up ten million pages, ha ha. I hope that you will continue to like my story, and that you will, hopefully, read my other works and read my other Stayne/Alice stories when I post them.

Thank you everyone! R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

**You Won't Do Better Than a Lord. But What About a Knave?**

A bit dazed and disoriented, Alice stumbled out of the rabbit hole. She could barely stay standing and had to sit down for a few minutes to recuperate from her travel up from Underland. Thoughts of Stayne floated about in her head, making her feel even more lightheaded than before. Alice promised him that she would come back, and after she dealt with a few things here, at her 'Engagement Party', she would.

When her legs finally settled down a bit, she began walking back to the party, on the same route she had taken when she followed McTwisp down the hole. It'd took her longer than before, for she was walking, and also because part of her was dreading to do what she had too. She was going to tell Hamish no, tell his mother about her liking for rabbits, and reassure her mother and sister that the path she was taking was her own and that she'd be cared for.

Finally, she heard loud chatter from around the hedges and the gazebo came into view. Taking a deep breath, she walked with a brisk air on confidence about her. If she could slay a creature like the Jabberwocky, then she could slay Hamish, though she had no intentions of killing him. Stayne might, but not her. He was a decent enough man, just not the one for her. Especially considering his digestive difficulties.

Stepping up onto the gazebo, she walked until she was off to Hamish's left and staring down at him. Everyone gasped when they saw her. Hamish, her mother, Margaret, and everyone else eyed her up and down.

"Dear Lord, are you all right, Alice?" Lord Ascot asked her.

"What happened to your clothes?" her mother interrupted her response to Hamish's father.

"Nothing much, Mother. I just fell down a hole and bonked my head is all." Stepping down a few steps, she turned to Hamish. "I'm sorry, but I can't marry you. You're a decent boy, Hamish, but you're not the one for me."

"Alice! There you are. I've been running around all over looking for you." Stayne's voice called out to her and she looked around for him. He entered the party just as she did, and he was now standing on the gazebo. His hair was a tangled mess and he appeared out of breath, as though he had been running. He had to bend forward a bit in order to fit into the gazebo. She hadn't noticed how tall he was until then.

"How is this?" Hamish inquired, glaring at Stayne, looking him up and down. But she didn't care, she thought Stayne looked handsome with his wild hair and hunched body.

"Hamish, this is my…um…"

"Stayne."

He walked down to her, needing her bend further down to leave the gazebo and stood beside her. Although his expression was one of relief, his eyes smiled down brightly at her. It was then that she realized that she was smiling herself, like a lovesick fool. Apparently, Stayne's answer was enough to silence Hamish, as he had kept his gaze downcast and he appeared rather upset, though that was nothing compared to his mother.

"What is the meaning of all of this? How dare you ruining twenty years of planning, you stupid girl?" Lady Ascot's words bit her, making her frown and wince slightly. Though that was all the reaction that Stayne needed.

"She is by no means stupid. And she has come to set her affairs in order, so you should be thankful that she has thought of you." He wanted to say more, but he refused to speak too harshly in front of Alice. That, and speaking in such an ugly manner to a lady was rather inappropriate. He might have been a man with a shady past and character, but he wasn't a brute or fiend.

Off put by his words, Lady Ascot huffed and stormed away, refusing to speak to look at anyone. Alice sighed. She had hoped that such words wouldn't have been spoken on such a joyous day. Although she was saying goodbye, the future ahead was promising, and the fact that she was going to spend it in Underland with Stayne made it all the more wonderful.

Margaret approached her, obvious disapproval and sadness evident on her face. She grabbed Alice's hands and squeezed them, looking her in the eye, pleading with her to change her mind.

"Alice, I know I told you that you wouldn't do better than a lord. How could you go and throw your life away? What do you have planned?" Her sister was almost frantic. Alice smiled in a reassuring way and hugged Margaret.

"I know that you're worried, but I'm not throwing my life away. I'm going to make good use of it, and I want to do that with Stayne. I'm going back with him, but don't worry. I'm in good hands." Margaret looked him over and was about to protest again when Alice interrupted.

"I know that I won't do better than a lord, but what about a knave?" Margaret looked puzzled.

"A knave?"

"A knave of hearts. I know that he may look…intimidating, but trust me Margaret. He's the right kind of man for me."

Her sister pondered this for a moment, then finally smiled and shook her head.

"There's no persuading you, is there? You're just like father."

Alice laughed, then turned to her mother, who was staring at Stayne with wide eyes. The obvious parental affection shone in her mother's eyes, and she was studying Stayne for anything deceitful or false about him. But she found none. So she turned her gaze on Alice.

"Alice, are you sure about this?"

"Yes mother, I'm sure." She hugged her mother tightly before pulling away. "I know that it seems so sudden, but I'm going with Stayne back to his home. Don't worry, Mother. I know what I'm doing."

"This is happening so fast. Where did you meet him, anyway?" Smiling, Alice looked over at Stayne, who was gazing at her with a softness in his eye that was almost heartbreaking. Never would she think that he could gaze at her like that, never would she think that she cared so deeply for a man who had hunted her down so ruthlessly. Yet here they were.

"We met once upon a dream. Right Stayne?"

Nodding, he bowed to her mother and took her hand, kissing it ever so gently. Her mother looked astonished that some like him could do such a deed. It was almost like he was a gentleman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Madame."

"Likewise." Her mother mumbled softly.

Alice couldn't suppress her smile. She was practically giddy with excitement at the thought of returning to Underland with Stayne. It really was too soon, but she didn't care or mind. All she wanted was to be with him and to have his presence around. And it was a strong presence, that much was sure. The men in the audience gazed at him with curiosity and envy while the women gazed at him with intrigue and desire. And he was completely oblivious to all of it.

"You've left me out." She turned at looked at Lord Ascot, who was smiling with a clever gleam in his eyes.

"No I haven't sir. You might want to expand to China. It'll be going further than father intended, but the country's culture is vast and rich and you'd be the first to trade with them."

"You truly are just like your father Alice. Do come back to visit, alright?"

"Of course." Turning to her mother, Alice smiled wider. "I will be back to visit you. I promise. So don't worry." She hugged her quickly then grabbed Stayne's hand, chills running down her back at the contact. They turned to go, when her mother called to them.

"Stayne. You take good care of my Alice. I expect the best from you."

"You've nothing to fear; she's in good hands, of that I can assure you."

And with that, they left, heading back towards the rabbit hole. They remained quiet for some minutes, merely enjoying each other's company. Stayne didn't even bother looking about as they made their way. He had one goal in mind, and he was determined to stick with it and follow all the way through. When they go to the rabbit hole, he paused and turned to Alice, who stared up at him curiously.

"I'm glad that you're coming back with me, Alice. For a moment, I didn't think you would have."

"Why wouldn't I? I love you Stayne." She nearly gasped with shock and horror. Honestly, she had no idea where those words came from. She just blurted them out. For a moment, she panicked, afraid that she had said the wrong thing to him and had somehow offended him. It was a simple accident, a mistake, though she knew, deep down, that the words were true. That much she did know.

Instead of glaring at her or yelling at her or laughing and insulting her, Stayne squeezed her hand and pulled her closer to him. His arms snaked around her waist and he pressed her body close to his own. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before whispering into her ear.

"I love you as well, Alice."

With great care and caution, almost hesitantly, he kissed her soft lips, loving the spark that run through his body as he did so. She kissed him back just as eagerly, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck, pulling him closer. It would be heaven if they never had to part, and she wished they wouldn't, but the need for air and their return to Underland called out to them. Breaking apart, she drew in a shaky breath and stared up at him, smiling.

"Let's go to Underland, Stayne."

And hand in hand, they jumped down the rabbit hole and returned to that magical and wonderful place.

**The End**

A/N: I realize that I should be doing the homework that I didn't do while on Mid-Term Break, but I wanted to finish my story! I think it's a nice ending. Nothing to spiffy or…erotic, but a wonderful ending to my story. At least that's what I think. But tell me what you think!


End file.
